Fiore Guardian
by Arashi no Yami
Summary: He was a legend, nothing but a myth and a simple fairy tale. He was a man with many names, and his name alone sparked fear in the heart of many. Once upon a time he was there; the light when the darkness shrouding the World of Earthland. He is the Bringer of Peace, The Pillar of Fiore, the God of Earthland and the Guardian of Fiore
1. Prologue

**Fiore's Guardian**

 **Summary:** His past is full of regrets and sorrows. As he had lost everything dears to him. He was no longer the Child of Prophecy nor was he The Hero of The Leaf but Uzumaki Naruto.

 **Author Note:** Yo guys! How long has it been? A month…I think. It's 2017 now! Wow what a surprise!? Anyway this here is my new crossover story between Naruto and Fairy Tail. I'm still not sure about the pairing but I have some girls in mind. Still I probably would make this a single pairing. If you want it to be a harem give me five girls with a bit of your opinions as to why you wanted them to be paired with Naruto!

One more thing; I wanted to make a Naruto x Blue Exorcist Crossover. I already have the pairing in minds. What do you think about this? If you want another girl for Naruto then Reviews the girls and I'll think about it. Think of your review as a suggestion for the pairings. Thanks in regards.

Without any further ado let's get on with the first chapter of Fiore Guardian.

 **Human/Exceed/Demons/Celestical speech:** "What are you doing?"

 **Human/Exceed/celestial thought:** 'I don't know.'

Bijū/Dragon talking: **"Humans!"**

Bijū/Dragon thoughts: **'Fucking Human!'**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** Prologue

 **Disclaimer:**

I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. All rights belong to the respective owner of both shows. This is a nonprofit work. I make no money from writing this!

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto gritting his teeth in anger and frustration as his eyes glaring at the woman levitating above them with a grunted Uchiha Sasuke standing beside him. The Uchiha stare at his best friend, a frown visible on his face as he closed his eyes trying to come up with another plan…something that would caught the entity off guard since everything they had thrown at her in the last few hours or so did nothing other than tiring them out.

She is above all invincible; which is something Uchiha Sasuke would ever admit it out loud and obviously hating it.

Ōtsutsuki Kaguya, the Rabbit Goddess, the demon, the Progenitor of Chakra, the Almighty God, and the Mother of Ōtsutsuki Hagoromo and Ōtsutsuki Hamura has her eyes staring at the two shinobi standing on the ground alongside each other with nothing but amusement in them.

Kaguya was a pale-skinned woman with delicate facial features. She had extremely long, sweeping white hair, white clear eyes and her eyebrows were cut very short and round that showed a symbol of nobility and she wore a red shade of lipstick on her lips. On her head there are two noticeable brown horns and a third eye in the center of her forehead. The woman wore a high collared hime style kimono with tomoe running down the center and edges of the gown and adorned with intricate gold and purple lines.

"The two of you should just give up. There's no point in fighting me anymore." Kaguya voiced out with a smirk on her face as she could feel Naruto's emotion rises to those of anger.

Naruto punched the palm of his hand. "Shut up! There's no way you would ever make us gave up!"

Sasuke sighed as he stare at his teammate, then shifted his sight towards Ōtsutsuki Kaguya with a frown on his face. This cannot keep up, sooner than later he knew they're going to lose.

"Naruto…we need to think this one carefully." Sasuke said eyeing the nodding Blonde haired shinobi. "The both of us are the last in line, if I fall you know what's going to happened, right?" he asked the frowning Naruto as he Uchiha continued. "The fate of the Shinobi World is in our hand. There have been too much sacrificed with the death of Obito we should come up with a plan because sooner than later I'm going to run out of chakra. I have some sort of back up plan…but I just hope it doesn't need to resort to that."

Naruto grunted, Sasuke is right. Obito sacrificed himself so that they could win this war. If that's not a good enough reason they have a whole shinobi needs to be saved including their sensei and another teammate; Hatake Kakashi and Haruno Sakura.

"What's the plan, Sasuke?" Naruto questioned staring back as the Uchiha hummed, his mind tries to come up with something but couldn't. Nothing came up to his mind; the thought alone worried him even more.

Sasuke gritted his teeth, no matter how much he tries the only plan he came up with is for the in case scenario. "I…I don't know…" grunted Sasuke with a frown visible on his face as he glare at the entity levitating above them.

No matter how much they tried, Ōtustuki Kaguya is pretty much invincible here since she could pretty much do anything including replenishing her chakra from the Shinobi sleeping under the Tsukiyomi technique.

"If that's the case then, let's think about it later! All we need to do is tries catching her off guard! Then we'll seal her for sure" Naruto exclaimed as he charged forward, flashing away in a flash of yellow as the blonde appeared right next to Kaguya with a fist readied to pummeled the woman to the ground.

The rabbit goddess narrowed her eyes as white thick bone sprouting out of her arms. Naruto saw this as his body engulfed by a cloud of white smoke and the moment the wind cleared Naruto jumped a couple meters high off the clone as it got its skin pierced before puffing out of existence.

"There won't be a next time." She warned the Blonde haired Shinobi as Naruto grinned causing the woman to be in high alert.'

"Surprise mother fucker!" Naruto exclaimed as three other clones appeared all over her, one beneath her and the other two on her right and left side with red bubbling chakra protecting them as they rushed forward at the woman covered in white bones.

Naruto eyes narrowed as he noticed something, it was there although barely noticed by Kaguya. Kurama's chakra seems like it reacted to protected the clone although barely but Naruto realized that perhaps the technique can be beaten if not just stalling the technique from touching him..

" **Sage Art: Lava Release Rasenshuriken!** " The original exclaimed as he threw the massive shuriken with a smirk on his face with one thought in mind

'There's no way she could absorb this technique when she have three of my clones using taijutsu.

Kaguya send the original a glare then averted down below at Sasuke.

"Here goes nothing!" The three of them shouted me however they hit nothing but air as Kaguya disappeared out of their view by entering the distortion on the space above them and the rasenshuriken sailing down passed the three clones cutting them into pieces not giving them time to even puffed out of existence before touching the ground and exploded sending the gritting Naruto away a couple meters from his position.

"Tch, should have known she would try something like that!" Naruto grumbled softly to himself before giving Sasuke a grin..

'Naruto needs to stopped being this careless…' Sasuke thought when he feels something off his back as he then did an instant teleportation with the rabbit goddess appearing behind him. In a high alert and not wanting to get caught off guard Sasuke jumped a couple meter back.

Even so Sasuke got himself surprised when the ground cracked and he fell down the pit surprising the worried Naruto.

"Sasuke!"

"I'll be fine-"

" **oh no you won't. It seems the both of you have forgotten me for a slightest minutes."** Black Zetsu grinned as he grabbed a hold of Sasuke's leg pulling him further ahead. **"And I cannot thank the both of you enough. This is the end for you brats!"**

Naruto growled at what's happening as the only thing appeared in his head is saving Sasuke. Channeling chakra to his feet the Blonde dashed forward, down below towards the pit as Sasuke enter further and further down to the core of the planet.

Sasuke clenched his teeth tightly, feeling the pressure on his body as he couldn't move an inch. The Uchiha closed his eyes, taking a moment to regained his breath as he snapped his eyes opened with blood trailing down from his left eye; the rinnesharingan.

Black Zetsu grinned. **"It's useless Uchiha Sasuke. Perhaps killing the both of you doesn't worth the trouble."**

"W-what do you mean?" Sasuke asked panting quite heavily as he have used the remaining of his chakra while watching the grinning Black Zetsu turning wide and bigger.

"Sasuke!"

"D-don't you idiot! Just save yourself!" Sasuke growled in anger as he could feel himself suddenly becoming emotional. "I'm…not worth the trouble!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes, a growl escaped from his mouth once more with a smile soon appearing on his face. "What are you talking about!? There's no way I would ever abandoned you…we're brother after all!"

Sasuke gritted his teeth as he could feel his heart racing. Even after everything he did to Naruto…to the point to even killing him...he would still considered himself as his sibling despite their fights and difference.

"Shit!" Naruto eyes widened in surprise as he saw a rift opening in front of him. The blonde haired jinchuriki then could feel a tug on his arm as he found a smiling with a half lidded open eye Sasuke and a tired expression on his bruises face and spoke out.

"We're going through this alive… _at least you will…"_ Sasuke coughed out with blood trailing down his lips as they entered the distorted place together before he brought his hand and form a ram hand seal then the both of them disappeared out of existence surprising both Black Zetsu and Kaguya although the later have a small satisfied smile on her face.

* * *

In a clearance of a forest, the sky above cracked as shard of glasses falling down out of the sky following suit by two bodies as they're falling fast towards the ground.

"Gah!" Naruto yelled out in pain as the ground around his impact shattered, creating a large crater with Sasuke on top of him. The black haired Uchiha slowly opening his eyes but couldn't as he quickly closed them not able to take the toll his eyes currently has.

Naruto noticed the pain expression on his friend face quickly channeled his Yang energy in hoping to at least ease his friend's pain or helping him from a death case scenario. "D-don't…" Sasuke whispered softly as he started coughing up blood. "S-she…I'm sorry, this might be our last…time."

Naruto closed his lips as he noticed what's happening. The blonde gritted his teeth as everything happened between them flashing in his mind for a couple of minutes. "Naruto…I considered you as a friend too…something I would ever admitted. Everything I did to you…there's no way it could be easily forgiven and because of that I made my resolve…to atone my sin, please accept the offer I'm giving you."

Naruto didn't say anything, his mind were too conflicted. He have failed didn't he? Kaguya…everyone…what was he doing this whole time!? Everyone…they trusted him to end the war…their burdens have had fallen into him yet here they're in the middle of nowhere with trees ranging from different sizes and Sasuke is going to die…

"I…I failed didn't I Sasuke?"

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes, the pain is still there but he wanted to see his friend's…no, the face of his other brother for one last the sight of Naruto made his heart cringing in pain as he stare at Naruto with tears streaming down his eyes, punching the ground whilst gritting his teeth.

"Of course…not." Sasuke replied as he smile, a true smile that made Naruto frown as he could see the skin on the raven haired face becoming pale and the warmth vibrating off him slowly leaving his body with his blue cerulean eyes staring at the hole on his heart yet Sasuke is still breathing.

"Please…this is my last request…live your life…the way you always wanted…" Sasuke whispered softly as the Yin symbol on his hand started flickering. "As your only brother…I want you to promise me…you will live the way you always wanted and…find your self happiness…"

Naruto eyes widened as he could do nothing except staring at Sasuke. He wanted to retort that he couldn't do it…because he doesn't deserve them, it should be him that die instead of Sasuke but nothing came out of his voice causing the seventeen years old Uzumaki clenched his lips and nodded his head as he rubbed the tears off his eyes.

"I will accept your request…" Naruto nodded solemnly as he grabbed a hold of Sasuke's left hand.

"I see…" Sasuke chuckled as his voice becoming hoarse and painful but it's worth the trouble.. "You changed, huh?"

Naruto didn't say anything as he just stare at his fallen brother, that one second of his life…Uzumaki Naruto losing himself to despair and the darkness in his heart slowly appearing, swallowing himself as a whole.

"I entrusted everything to you…from now on…brother."

This time…he didn't try to fight it…instead he let it consumed him as he could feel himself falling deeper and deeper into the darkness.

Naruto have his face gazing down at the limping body of Uchiha Sasuke, his right hand still holding the Uchiha's left tightly as he find himself trembling out of nothing but sadness. Then he snapped his eyes opened, instead of the normal blue cerulean eyes it was replaced by a pair of three tomoe sharingan.

The sky slowly darkening, as wind and thunder running amok the land. Rain started falling quite heavily, staining the dried ground as Naruto stood carrying Sasuke with his hands.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry but there's no way I could listened to your request because of me everyone is dead…" Naruto whispered to the wind as he started crying, the pain in his heart becoming larger. Casting his head down Naruto cried along the rain and screaming to the heaven at his failure and regrets.

 **Author Note:** I'm sorry if I hadn't be able to update my other stories. Something came up and in my free time I decided to write a new one instead of updating them. But do not worry yourself, I'm going to update my other stories. So be patient okay?

Enough of that; what do you think about this story? Reviews if you want more and surely I'm going to update this. Tell me of my mistake and I'll try my best to fix it. If you want to be a beta reader of this story don't hesitate to review! Try and have a go with my other stories too…so until next time!

 **Next Upadates: Legend among Yokai, The Strongest Human and Animosity Love!**


	2. Walking Forward

**Summary:** He was a legend, nothing but a myth and a simple fairy tale. He was a man with many names, and his name alone sparked fear in the heart of many. Once upon a time he was there; the light when the darkness shrouding the World of Earthland. He is the Bringer of Peace, The Pillar of Fiore, the God of Earthland and the Guardian of Fiore

 **Author Note:** Yo guys! How has it been? This is the second chapter of Fiore Guardian...yes it's short but I will make it longer the next chapter. I was thinking of writing it around 5.000 or 7.000 at most...depends on the reviews and the outcome of this chapter. As for the pairing...yes it will be a Harem...one girl for sure is Irene Belserion. I need more suggestion and reasons for the other girls you guys recommended...just writing their names won't make me paired them with Naruto. As for Magic, I already have one in mind (something that I'm sure none of you will found surprising) but I need one more or maybe two more(?) any suggestion? And if you noticed it, I've changed the summary...something more fitting with the title don't you think so too?

I also have another story in mind. The pairing is already decided a Naruto x Belserion. What do you guys think? Tell me about your opinion regarding this soon uploaded story under my name. As for The Exiled God; I'm not continuing writing that...the plot is kinda messed up so does the Savior. But do not worry I will update my three other stories the Strongest Human Revised, Animosity Love and Legend among Yokai. Though the later is still quite debatable...someone pointed out I messed up and should rewrite it...saying I don't shit, I understand and no I am not mad. The Legend among Yokai is basically a combination of both Rosario Vampire world and High school DxD. I'll give more details when I updated the chapter and thanks for reviewing to that particular account (you know who you're). As for Eternal Love it's currently being revised.

Sorry about this; without further ado let's continue with the second chapter!

 **Human/Exceed/Demons/Celestical speech:** "What are you doing?"

 **Human/Exceed/celestial thought:** 'I don't know.'

Bijū/Dragon talking: **"Humans!"**

Bijū/Dragon thoughts: **'Fucking Human!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. All rights belong to the respective owner of both shows. This is a nonprofit work. I make no money from writing this!

 **Chapter 2** :

Walking Forward

* * *

The cold wind gently blew upon his face, slightly sending a chill running down to his spine as the colored of red mixing with a bit of orange shimmering across the horizon awaits for the sun to slowly rising from its slumber.

The light of the stars becoming dim as the sun slowly rises, as the chariot carries its light across the horizon, penetrating the black clouds covering the skies and bestowing the land with its warmth.

The sound of birds chirping and their flapping wings brought him back to reality.

Uzumaki Naruto is a man with many names, and a force to be reckoned with. We could see him currently standing a meter or two away from the pile of dirts, the grave he has build for his fallen teammate and brother. Spiky messy blond haired gently swayed in the air with blue sapphire eyes and bags under them staring down at the tomb with nothing but sadness filled them.

The blond posture is stiff with bruises and healed wounds covering his body wearing a tattered jumpsuit and pants.

He was hurt mentally and physically. The sound of his throbbing heart left his mind bothered as he could feel their pain but remained stoic as he have found himself staring yet again at the tombstone.

"I'm so…tired." The blond muttered softly, slightly struggling for him to spoke the words properly.

The wind blew once more as his tattered jumpsuit and haired to gently swayed in the air along with the leaves on the trees surrounding around him and the sound of grass rustling filling his ears.

"W-what should I do now..?" Naruto muttered once again, softly to the wind, his head tilted upward gazing at the bright cleared blue sky with emptiness in his eyes then a soft yet tired sighed escaped from his lips.

It's morning, already.

"Jiraiya-sensei…Tou-san…Kaa-san" Naruto clenched his lips, right hand trembling as it turned into a fist, clenching them tightly as more and more people precious to him flashed in his mind for a span of second.

They…everyone believed in him. To end the war…even the Rikudo Sennin does too, entrusting them both with his powress giving them the Yin and Yang release to defeat Ōtsutsuki Kaguya. Yet…yet…they lost the battle because of him.

"I failed them…" Naruto chuckled a raspy ghost tone that would send a shiver to anyone who would hear them.

" **Not yet!"** Kurama boomed interrupting Naruto's train of thoughts as the later found himself chuckling softly to the wind, his hurt and sorrow expression never left his side.

"What would you know…of my sadness…"Naruto whispered with head looking down and right hand clenching into a fist as fear, anger…and regrets soon made its way into his heart.

"Stop…making lies! Everyone always does that. I've had it, Kurama! You said I did not failed…but I did! Everyone trusted me…I'm…I'm scared to meet them…I…I don't deserve to live…not after everything!"

The Kyuubi no Kitsune grumbled to himself with hands folding underneath his chest and paired of black slitted eyes narrowed down at his host. Thousand of emotions could be felt and one of them is hatred.

" **You're so pathetic."** Kurama commented with disgust in his tone as he closed his eyes. **"You're better than this…where is the Uzumaki Naruto I knew?"**

Naruto clenched his teeth. 'Nothing matters anymore, I lost everything…and everyone I cherished for is dead already…why should you care Kurama?'

Nine long tail gently swayed up in the back, as the Kyuubi no Kitsune smirked. **"Because we're a partner, wasn't it you who said that to my other half?"**

Naruto eyes widened as his eyes softened and a chuckled escaped from his lips. "True…" wheezed the blond and took a deep breath, trying to calm down or at least stopping himself from over thinking things that are now beyond his reach.

" **Beside even if we somehow come back what can you do to stop that pest?"** Kurama glowered at his silence host.

Naruto stare down at the dirt, trying his best to searching for answer…something…something that would answer his tenant question. But he should have known better.

He found nothing…something that he doesn't want to admit for the slightest second. But Kurama noticed it and the Kyuubi laughed.

" **You don't know…do you?"** Kurama mocked with small laughter escaped from his mouth causing the blond to growled back in anger due to fatigue that he slowly felt.

"I don't! Fine! What's your point you stupid annoying furball?" Naruto managed to yelled out, something that would freaked the hell out of people if by any case they're someone passing by.

Kurama snarled back as he could feel the tick marks appearing on the back of his head. But instead of retorting, the Kyubi no Kitsune voiced out his opinion.

" **You can learn…to be a better person. I don't care whose fault it was but stopped blaming yourself and start learning from your mistake is the best way to bounced back! We train harder and become stronger! So stop moping around you piece of shit!"**

Naruto eyes widened once more, as he could feel a small tug in his heart. Even if it was small…it was enough to make him laughed as the laughed soon turned into a soft chuckling and the blond haired jinchuriki found himself smiling.

"Maybe you're right…" Naruto pondered for awhile, musing with his thoughts. "I now have the yin and yang release…not to mentioned you will regained your other half meaning... the sharingan…and the rinnesharingan…though I was surprised…it mutates with my genes."

" **As much as I hate the Uchiha, you're correct. Due to your blood and the Uchiha blood the eyes mutated…giving you the control to activate them like the old man…and as for Uchiha Sasuke…I'm not quite sure what he did but he gave his power to you probably through the Yin release…something that surprised me, really."** Kurama grunted stopping for awhile, watching the blond nodded his head and the nine tailed continued. **"As for me, my power will return soon…so you better prepare yourself! Beside you still have the others with you."**

'I see…if I was Orochimaru…he would probably die of orgasm.' Naruto slightly grin with Kurama chuckling in agreement. The Kyuubi mouth rearing back showing his canine teeth as black slitted paired of eyes staring to the blond who is now standing on the middle of the magatama circle, the candles on top of the nine wooden pillars lit with the tail beasts standing behind it, their tail ranging from one to eight gently swaying in the back though their sizes are small compared to Kurama whom just gazed at them with amusement.

However the eight Bijū paid no mind as their mouth reared back and each of them sending the shock and curious Naruto a grin.

"How..?"

" **Yin and Yang release."** Kurama stated as he continue not letting the blond to interrupted him. **"When they got sealed inside the Juubi their consciousness remained in your body…to be precise their little amount of chakra reside within you. Though I was surprised to find them working up this early."**

" **To be more accurate the reason why we couldn't talk to you is because of our consciousness are split, the dormant went along with the Jubi leaving us weak and the chakra is too at the minimum and we succumb to sleep. But due to the fact you possess the Yin and Yang release it's restoring ourself slowly…give it some time and we will back just like Kurama himself."** Son Goku explained as the gorilla Biju thrust his fist forward.

" **Youre not a failure Naruto…never blamed yourself in everything. I believe in you, all of us does even father himself too. He knew it's something very impossible to do then but father predicted she will come and find you sometimes in the future. When that happened…let's end her for good."** Shukaku grinned thrusting his fist forward shocking Naruto and maybe everyone.

" **I can't believe the damn jackass can preach."** Matatabi teased with a laughed as she thrust her hand joining the both of them. **"Use my blue flames as your sword, Naruto"**

" **Don't forget my steam release too!"** Kokuō exclaimed as the fifth tail did the same.

" **My water can penetrated through fire and extinguish them with ease.** " Isobu grunted with an eye boring into the blond eyes.

" **Don't hesitate to call my bubbles!** " Saikēn chimed in.

" **Whether you choose the path of light or darkness. I will always support you."** Chōmei stated floating above the rest but joined his other siblings.

" **We will be the best jinchuriki team, yeah!"** Hachibi cheered bumping his fist with everyone and remained so causing everyone to sweat dropped. Naruto just chuckled softly as he stare at the Bijū that reminded him a lot of Killer Bee.

" **Even if you fall…even if you give up…even if you changed…I will always be there for you...and no matter the circumstance I'll support you always. We're a one man team"** Kurama grinned as he joined the rest.

Naruto standing beneath their fist just stare upward as he could feel the sound of his thumping heart. Closing his eyes Naruto tries to sort his emotion.

Was he…excited? He could feel it…the excitement of battle entering his broken heart. But what if he failed them again..? What if he lost like now…? What if…what if. No…he won't fail…he cannot! But it hurts…it hurts a lot…everything till now hurts him.

But…

But why..?

Why can't he…why can't he…

Damn it…

What was it..? What was it?

What is making him…this uncomfortable? This feeling in his heart…he could feel the excitement as the adrenaline of battling entered his system…yet…yet he feels fears…fears of failing them like before…and regrets of what if slowly entering his mind…

Ah…that must be it…the aftermath of the war did…changed him after all.

It seems like...he…had lost his will to fight…

" _Thank you for letting me be your mother, and for letting Minato be your father. Thank you for being our son! Thank you…thank you…I love you Naruto."_

Uzumaki Naruto snapped his eyes opened, as he found himself crying. The tears streaming down his eyes causing him to gritted his teeth in frustration as he found himself shaking.

'I'm so…pathetic.' He thought with his eyes shadowed by the bangs of his hair. 'What…what can I do…? I don't know…if I can do it…I need help…'

" _Shinobi ought not lower their heads so easily, action and power are what shinobi respect! There should be no compromise between shinobi. The history of the human race is a history of war! Ever since the three Shinobi World Wars… Every country… every village has fought for the strongest techniques. The weak will be crushed! That is inescapable truth of the ninja world!_ "

" _Love is the reason why there is pain. When we lose someone precious to us, hate is born. Vengeance is the product of that hate and so death follows. But in death there is only more death. This will give rise to more pains. In this cursed world we live in, it is a cycle of hatred that will not cease. You and I seek the same thing that Jiraiya-sensei wanted. Let me ask you this: how will you confront this hatred in order to create peace?"_

" _Even I can tell that hatred is spreading. I wanted to do something about it…but I don't know what…but I believe…that someday the day will come…when people truly understand one another! If I can't find the answer, it will be up to you to do it!"_

" _You'll find the answer…I believe in you.."_

" _As your only brother…I want you to promise me…you will live the way you always wanted and…find yourself happiness."_

'Tch…I truly am hopeless.' Naruto thought with a small smile as he thrust his fist forward and their fists bumped causing the water beneath him to ripples.

The sound of trees rustling along with the grasses ringing in his ears as the sun light lightening his face with the wind kissing his face. Blue sapphire eyes blinking in realization as the crestfallen expression replaced with confidence…and perhaps a little bit of hope.

Uzumaki Naruto send the tombstone with the Uchiha Sasuke names engraved on it, casting one last glance he send a smile towards his fallen and deceased brother.

"This is goodbye…I guess…" the blond chuckled as he stare at the grave for awhile and the smile fallen off his face. Turning on his heels the blond took a couple of steps further and further away from the resting place of his friend into the thickness of the forest.

Then, the earth trembled.

Dirts fly everywhere along with broken trees as leaves scattering on the ground. The ground cracked, creating a square around the grave of Uchiha Sasuke as sand flew upward, piling on top of each other, slowly hardening and turned into a pyramid with black symbols inscribed four ways onto it, then blue flames lit atop of it, like a lighthouse guiding a ship in the middle of the night, blazing brightly into the sky with its heat could be felt miles away. The flames then spread out burning the sand, hardening most part of it into glass, protecting the pyramid like some sorts of barriers and if one managed to get closed by the flames will burned them to ashes.

That's, perhaps the last parting gift Uzumaki Naruto could gave to Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

 **Author Note:** The end of the chapter! Give me your opinions regarding this chapter in the review section. Do not forget to review or PM regarding the girls you wanted to be paired with Naruto; give me your reasons as to why I should paired them with him. Naruto will be heaps strong here...and as for Magic yes he can use them. I already have one magic in mind...maybe another one...any suggestion?

After this I might update The Strongest Human Revised or posting another chapter at first...well, probably the later! Sorry for the late update and I apologize if I can't update your guys favorite stories, I'll be busy some time soon...wish me luck and good luck to all of you!

Review, Review, Review!


End file.
